Quantum
Quantum is a sports vehicle tech company which was founded on the 07/06/2135 as a simple mechanic company designed to repair and upgrade vehicles for the Quantonian Empire, this was until they decided to branch out and start designing their own branded upgrades for cars and other forms of road based vehicles. On the 14/04/2300 the company got given a research grant of 45 million Quants by the Quantonian Empire to discover new methods of road grip other than the classic tyre. It was until the 26/05/2320 was when the company invented a tyre which was connected to the rim, the tyre had a hexagon grip design which was able to expand outwards and stretch depending how fast a vehicle is going during a turn, this design prevented tyre wear and sudden bursts. On the 16/02/2345 the company got given another grant of 200 million quants into developing a new type of engine which ran off the usual fusion cells but was capable of recycling energy. On the 15/07/2360 the company developed a way of adding friction and kinetic generators within the previous designed wheel which would uplink to the engines fusion cell batteries to keep the vehicle going for longer and at an increased speed. On the 07/07/2415 the company started designing its own super cars and the first one they designed was the X015-A Spark which is capable of reaching speeds of 400 miles per hour. The X015-A ran off of their previous tyre cell charging technology. After the company invented the X015-A Spark super car, they began to build their own race tracks within the Empire owned nation of Sorta. These racetracks spanned quite long distances but this was required due to the car speeds. This racetrack lead to the birth of the Quantum Race Center on the 05/06/2455. On the 21/01/2515 the company invented a form of wheel which was capable of using electromagnetism to cling on to metal surfaces which lead to the invention of the car called the X030-B Servo, this car is able to cling on to any magnet friendly surfaces and because of this it has prompted the company to add magnet "Stick Tunnels" to the Quantum Race Center race tracks. This car is capable of speeds of up to 500 miles per hour. By this time the company was making billions by its racing alone due to how many people wish to watch the high tech racing. It did not take long but people started to want something new than just the normal races and so the company realized that death sports has become quite a theme a again since the medieval times. The company decided to introduce death sports to their races by equipping their cars with weapons which can be active throughout the tracks. The death sports for the company was not introduced until the 05/06/2550. On the 15/07/2610 the company started allowing sponsored racing and this has allowed other corporations to show off their super car designs on to the track however they had to abide to the racing rules and one notable rule was the fact that no super weapons can be used on the track. By the 28/01/2720 the company was gifted some technological data from the Quantonian Empire which was focused around "Short Range High Propulsion" technology, this type of technology mimics anti gravity by theory by using a form of rocket thruster at very short range to allow hover capabilities but able to maintain full stability without "tipping over" from high speeds. The company started researching into this tech and was capable of designing a hover super rocket car on the 15/07/2765 and this "car" is called the X050-C Arrowhead, an arrow shaped super car which hovered on short range high propulsion thrusters and was propelled by a fusion powered ramjet. This car is capable of speeds of up to 1200 miles per hour. This car design was virtually a surface based fighter jet and due to this the company needed to build bigger tracks around their race center. To this current day the company are in the works of developing a vehicle capable of reaching speeds of up to 5000 miles per hour or even faster and so the company has built a space race track on a few asteroids which they payed the empire into helping with the construction. The space race track is called the "Quantum Space Race Center". The track began construction on the 05/06/3030 and finished its construction on the 06/11/3058. The space race track is designed to push the new super cars to their absolute limit by removing gravity and air resistance, this track design will allow vehicles to go to absolute extreme speeds. The new car that the company plan to invent is called the X080-D Light. To this day the company is one of the most richest companies on the planet and is currently in charge by CEO Turkir Velkan. The company was originally founded by Maranik Velkan.